


Hope is a Thing with Feathers

by WereAh



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Comic, Emily Dickenson - Freeform, Fan Comics, Gen, Poetry, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereAh/pseuds/WereAh
Summary: A 5-page comic based on the poem, Hope is a Thing with Feathers by Emily Dickenson. Featuring (some of) the Robins.





	Hope is a Thing with Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr already, but I felt that this would be another good place to dump this while I try and make myself work on my larger Superboy project.
> 
> Edit: Does anyone know how to make the images fit whatever your screen size is? When I checked this on my phone, it was too big.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184634629@N08/3i1062)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184634629@N08/Q129A2)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184634629@N08/90WoUu)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184634629@N08/8Hu396)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184634629@N08/64k19G)

**Author's Note:**

> Done with colored pencil and india ink. I did some editing in photoshop ( which is obvious from page 4, where it’s overdone. ) 
> 
> I often think about what Robin, and what being Robin, means. This is a soft exploration of the concept. If I was a little more coherent, I would write an entire essay about what Robin means. I like how it’s something different to each one of them– and what they bring to the uniform and to us. 
> 
> I know this isn’t ALL of the folks that have worn the uniform over the years, but these are the ones I’ve actually, y’know … read and/or watched. With the notable exception of Grace Kelley. I had so much anxiety over trying to fit her into the page with Duke, that I had to leave her out. And that’s AFTER having to talk myself down from a panic when I couldn’t fit Duke into the big group shot on page 2.
> 
> P.S. How do you make that little white line go away? I haven't messed with HTML since like, 2005.


End file.
